


s.w.a.l.k.

by misura



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Arthur pops the question.
Relationships: Arthur/Goosefat Bill
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	s.w.a.l.k.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tannne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tannne/gifts).



Bill ran his fingers over the metalwork, which was fine, and then asked, "Is this a joke?" which was less so.

"Why, yes, Bill, I had some poor sod work on that for three weeks straight just for a laugh," Arthur said. " _And_ amended the constitution while I was at it. Though it turned out we didn't actually have one of those yet, so that wasn't as much work as I'd feared."

Bill blinked. The familiarity of that reaction was becoming rather depressing, not that Arthur planned on letting it get him down any.

This kinging business might not be all it was cracked up to be, but it sure had its perks.

Case in point: Bill, holding a very nice crown, if Arthur said so himself, which he reckoned he might about have to, given that Bill seemed at a bit of a loss for words.

"You made a constitution. Of course you did," Bill said. He sounded like he meant it, if not perhaps in a positive sense. "I take it I wasn't the only one not consulted?"

"Bill. Really. I'm hurt. Would I do that to you?" Arthur would, if he damn well pleased, but that was neither here nor there. "I just figured, why have a king who decides everything when you can have a handy list of rules instead. Frees up everyone's time, and as a bonus, we all know when someone's being naughty, and when someone's simply being a model citizen who's using his creativity to make some money."

"And of course, the part where it changes the law to be exactly what you want it is just a happy coincidence," Bill said, but Arthur dared say he could see some gears had started turning.

Say what you will about Bill, a dummy, he was not. "Well, I wouldn't say 'coincidence'. So how about it, Bill? You ready to let me make an honest man out of you? Relatively honest, I mean. Wouldn't want you to have to unlearn all your wicked ways, I mean where'd be the fun in that?"

Bill half-grinned and half-grimaced, which was quite a feat. Arthur thought Bedivere was the only one who had managed that particular trick. "You really are serious about this."

"Why, yes, Bill, as I think I just pointed out. At some length, I might add." Not that Arthur would have asked if he'd had even a shred of doubt about the lay of the land but, well, no one like to feel like they were being taken for granted, so he decided to be a sport and not hold it against Bill that words such as 'yes, of course' and 'thank you very much, Your Royal Arthurness, for this very great honor' had not yet been forthcoming.

Besides, when it came to showing appreciation, Arthur was a firm believer in actions speaking louder than words. On the other hand, neither of them was getting any younger here.

"You uh want to maybe want to answer the question here, Bill? 'cause I don't mind admitting, I'm beginning to wonder if maybe my impression of the exact nature of our relationship might be not entirely similar to _your_ impression of the exact nature of our relationship."

"We're fucking," Bill said, which was a lot less delicate than Arthur'd have put the matter himself. "Doesn't mean you owe me anything, least of all this. People won't like it. Important people."

Arthur manfully managed not to groan, though it was a close thing. "Sweetheart, in case you'd missed the memo, I'm king, you're the infamous Goosefat Bill, and everyone else can take a hike if they don't like it." Not that anyone would, if they knew what was good for them - and most of them did, Arthur had noticed. Funny how that worked.

"Prince-consort," Bill said.

"It's just a title, Bill. Comes with a funny hat and you get your own chair at council, which you already had anyway, so no great change there." Arthur realized his palms were a bit sweaty - probably the air. Old castle like this one: you had to expect that sort of thing. "Now how about we get on with it, eh. You say something like 'yes, Arthur, thank you for this very great honor' and then I'll say something like, 'no sweat, Bill, you earned it fair and square' and that will be that, all done but for the festivities, which will be both extensive and expensive but then, what's the point in having a royal treasury if you can't splurge for a proper party every now and then?"

Bill grinned. It reached all the way to his eyes. "Yes. Fine. Why not?"

"Bill, I swear, you're killing me over here," Arthur said. "Honestly? That's the answer you're going with?"

"You can dictate whatever you want to the royal chronicler," Bill said, unruffled.

"Well, with you acting like that, I bloody well better, hadn't I?" Arthur said. "I mean, someone's got to keep romance alive, and based on this previous conversation, it's not going to be you."

"Yes. I suppose it is a lucky thing indeed you don't love me for my sense of romance."

"Right now, I don't mind admitting that I'm having some trouble remembering what exactly it is I do love you for," Arthur said, but then Bill dropped the crown back on the very nice pillow it had come on, and kissed him, and Arthur remembered that oh right, that was why.


End file.
